Dragon Ball Z : NS
Dragon Ball Z : NS stands for New Stories. This is my 3rd Fan-Fiction. It takes place 4 years after Goku trained with UubI was bored of making my last one so I decided to start over. Like in my other FF, there is no GT and the difference from this Fan Fiction name and from Dragon Ball : NS is that this is Dragon Ball Z : NS.I will update it when I can and I won’t .Also, if you want for me to make a logo for your Fan-Fiction tell me that on talk page and I will do it ;) Enjoy,Raging Blast List of Sagas *Pre-Dragon Ball Z : NS Saga *Xorcai Saga *''Will be added after the last saga finishes'' Pre-Dragon Ball Z : NS Saga This saga isn't really like other Sagas in this Fanfic.It is about what has happened beetwen DBZ and Dragon Ball Z : NS .Hope you like it. New transformations : Goten: While this 4 years Goten has totally mastered the Super Saiyan and now is able to turn into a Super Saiyan 2.It happened one day while he was training with Gohan. Gohan was fighting suppressed and just in time to punch him Goten transformed into a SSJ2.He got an great power up and easily blocked Gohans attack. Spectacular fight started and they were even until Gohan turned serious and easily outmatched Goten.He congratulated to him and said that he now must get serious if he doesn't want to get beaten by his little bro. From that day, Goten is using SSJ2 in every tough fight. Trunks: Much like Goten, Trunks has also mastered the Super Saiyan and trained to achieve Super Saiyan 2.He also did it while training, but with Vegeta in Capsule Corp. Gravitation chamber. The chamber was on 800 times stronger than Earths .Trunks could handle the strong gravity ,but his speed and agility was at his minimum which make him totally easy for Vegeta to lend punches and kicks on him. But in the most unexpected moment just before Vegeta was going to kick him in the head he grabbed his leg and lightings came out of his body .His aura became sharper and he was standing there, a Super Saiyan 2.He said:"Surprised dad, here i come !" as he landed few attacks on Vegeta. From that point they were fighting more intense. Trunks had the advantage until Vegeta turned SSJ and out powered his son. Pan: Pan also had some intense training in this 4 years .She even became a Super Saiyan, however, it was hard because her Saiyan blood is too diluted in her body .She achieved it in the toughest training she ever had .She was fighting with Goku on King Kais planet where the gravity is much higher than the one on Earth .Just when she thought that she will never turn into a Super Saiyan and that she will never be even near to Goten and Trunks she transformed .Goku said:"Pan, you turned into a Super Saiyan, great ! You learned that to turn into a Super Saiyan it needs to come from a need, not from a desire .Now, you are even stronger than Goten Super Saiyan when he was your age .I must say that I'm impressed."Pan started to cry from happiness as she first time turned into a Super Saiyan. Bra(Bulla): Bra, the daughter of Vegeta, also turned into a Super Saiyan, however, this is nothing special, as a Half-Saiyans turn into a Super Saiyans very easily. She first transformed while training with Trunks. Vegeta: While training on gravity 1750 times stronger than Earths, Vegeta achieved Super Saiyan 3.SSJ3 gave him incredible power, but he could only stay in this form for one hour .Using this transformation makes Vegeta lose his power rapidly even while resting, so he just use it on the toughest opponents like Goku. Ss preview vegeta.jpg.jpg|Vegeta SSJ3 for the first time 180px-Pan DBM col by BK 81.jpg|Pan as she appears in Dragon Ball Z : NS 180px-Pan SSJ by firebladenatjox.png|Pan SSJ for the first time 180px-Dulla dbm 1 by DPL1.png|Bra Base/SSJ 180px-Dbm goten by DPL1.png|Goten Base/SSJ trunks_by_DPL1.png|Trunks Base/SSJ *Gallery of characters who got new transformations.(I will add SSJ2 Goten and Trunks when I find them.)* Mini-stories: Is there an transformation beyond a SSJ3 ? One day, Goten was curious .He had many questions about Saiyans limits and transformation .Can I be a SSJ3 ? Can Pan Become a SSJ2 ? Is this my limit ? He couldn't answer any of these questions, and especially one : Is there an transformation beyond a SSJ3 ? Because he doesn't couldn't think of everything, he wanted to ask his dad. He asked mom where is Goku and she answered that he went fishing and that he wants to catch a Giant Fish .Goten kneed the only place where he knows that giant fish lives ,so he flied as fast as he could to the river .He searched the coast and saw his dad .When he closed enough he saw Goku sleeping and many bones next to him. He said desperate :"Dad ,you shouldn't eat the fish, you should catch it for our dinner !"Goku woke up and sleepy said:"Oh, sorry 'bout that, there are many fishes like this one."Goten said that it doesn't matter and that he will catch one for him. Then he said that he needs to ask him something .Goku said strangely:"What do you want to ask me ?"Goten asked his burning question:"Is there an transformation beyond a SSJ3 ? Is there SSJ4 ?"Goku said while smiling:"Goten, why would you ask such a thing, you even aren't a Super Saiyan 3 and you talk about a level beyond .Let me explain you something .When you turn into a Super Saiyan,It's like you open a locked amount of power inside yourself, and when you turn into a Super Saiyan 2,you open even another locked mass of power .Still, Super Saiyan 3 is much different,SSJ3 is using all the energy from amount 1 and amount 2 to fight at your best for a short period .He he, even I know some math’s, right ?Well, if you want to find into a SSJ4,then it would be another more hidden amount of energy inside your body which waits to be awaken .And we can't know if it exist, so the answer is that the best way to surpass SS3 is to master it, or to do as I Uub's awakened power Goku was teaching Uub how to do an Instant Transmission.Since he was a fast-learner,he mastered it in third try ! He said:"Great,now I can pull some new combos !"Goku smiled:"Uub,you have power you don't even know you have."Uub answered:"What power ? While sparring with you,I were at my max."Goku smiled again:"Uub,you have power you can't imagine,you just don't know how to use it.Remember,you are a reincarnation of Majin Buu."Uub replied:"Then how do I use it ?"Goku answered:"Hehe,just power up to your max,and then power up even more.Just when you think that you are on your max go even higher."Uub powered up to his max:"But I can't go further than this."Goku said:"Oh,you can,you can't expect for me to believe that reincarnation of most dangerous Buu is so weak.Power up more !"Uub did as Goku said.He tried to power up and then,on the unexpected moment,he started to emit more and more energy.He feeled that he is unstopable.He was still powering up and everything around him started to tremble.He created an earthquake.Pink lightings were all around his body.He stoped:"Ugh,this power,it,it,it is unbeliveable ! Goku,you were right.I have much more power that I thought I have.Wow !"Goku:"Of course I was right ! Now,ready for the next round ?"Uub smiled:"Ready !" Xorcai Saga This is second saga of Dragon Ball Z : NS.It's about the new threat,Xorcai,pun of Xicor from Dragon Ball AF.Please comment on Disscusion Page. Two cities destroyed from nowhere ! The day was like any other.People went to work,kids were playing,Goten and Trunks went to college,Uub was training with Goku.Bulma was watchng her fauvorite show on TV when from nowhere the show stopped and the news showed on the screen:"We stopped the show because of big disaster ! We can't find any connection with East and Central City !"Vegeta runed into the room:"What ?"News goes on:"They seem to be parished from the face of the earth ! Millitary sent airplanes to scan the area,however,they dissapeared from our radars just when the went into the Central City.Here is the video we got from them." Video: The plane was flying fast and when he went into the city,a suprise was,there was no city ! Not even ruins were there.Then,from sudden,words "Goodbye" were telled and from that moment it was clear the plane crushed as the screen was at no signal. Sensing a strong energy Just after the news all Z-fighters sensed the same.An enormous energy.It even interupted Goku's nap:"What the heck ? This energy,I newer sensed it before.It is so strong,and so.... Evil !!!"On the college Goten and Trunks knew what to do:"Sorry,Miss,we must go,Goten is feeling sick."Their teacher said:"What is it with you two,Goten is going,but not with you Trunks,Lesse,take care of Goten."Lesse answered:"Yes,miss !"Truns smiled:"Ok,if you want it that way,Goten,Instant Transmission,fast !"Goten teleported Trunks and him to Goku.In the class their teacher fell unconcious.At Goku's house,all Saiyans camed exept Vegeta:"Oh,man,dad must've gone alone to face that monster."Goku said:"No way,I'm gonna be there first." as he teleported himself.Uub used Instant Transmission teleport himself,Gohan.Trunks,Pan,Bra and Goten to Goku.They were in the Center of the place which was called the Central City. Meanwhile on Kami's lookout... "What is this,this evil energy ?" Dende said as two towns where destroyed :"This energy,it is even stronger than Majin Buu,we are not a mach for that.There is only one energy,and it destroyed both East and Central City in the same time ! This guy,he is out of our league."Mister popo said:"Don't worry Dende,Goku and others are already there."Dende trembled with fear:"We will need more than them to beat this guy. The simmilar dialog happened beetwen Kibito Kai and Old kai... Where is he ? Why can't we find him ? Goku found Vegeta:"Hey,Vegeta,did you found that guy ?"Vegeta answered:"No,it looks like he vanished.Ugh,Where are you !"Suddenly a rough voice answered:"Hahahaha,you will never find me,Goodbye,anyways !"An giant beam of energy attacked Goku and Vegeta but it was reflected.Piccolo's voice said:"Need help ?".Uub and others also arrived. They searched every place but they found noone."Damn,we can sense his energy and we can't find him !" Goten said.The same voice as before answered:"Maybe because you don't know where to search ! I'll help you.Haaa !"A giant silver energy blast attacked Goten from the clouds"Goten used a Kamehameha and the beams clashed.Goten turned into SSJ2 and overpowered the enemies beam.Kamehameha continued to hit the enemy and just before it should go through the clouds it was reflected.Clouds cleared anone figure was standing there,with sun in It's background. Meet Xorcai ! Gohan said:"So you were there all the time,chicken,come down."He replied:"Oh,I will.".In a second,he was in front of them.He said:"Frightened,who is chicken now,Ha ?"Vegeta said:"You are a Saiyan !"He replied that he is.Goten asked him who is he and he answered:"Oh,you want to know my name.I am Xorcai,or just call me "Your Death".I finally found you.It was easy.Now let me enjoy destroying you."Vegeta got angry:"Who you think you are,we are stronger than you a million times and more !"Xorcai started smiling:"Oh really,well you defeated my brother after all,you should know something."Everyone was suprised:"Brother !?!"Xorcai said:"Yes,my older brother,I guess you know him by a name "Broly,the Legendary Super Saiyan !"Everyone was shocked by this:"Broly ? You are his brother !" Xorcai:"Suprised ? Well yes,I am his brother,and just to know,I am stronger than him a ton.Hpmh,ok,I will explain you everything,even if I hate it.As you know,Broly and me are twins,he was born first which makes me younger I guess.Now,when they readed Brolys Power level of 10.000 the also readed mine,but unlike his,well,mine was over 100.000 ! Even my father waned to kill me so he attacked me with his all-out.His blast was weak,but as a baby who doesn't know to control energy,it was enough to send me deep into space.And I survived,don't ask me how,but I did.I guess I made an energy shield.I was floating in space with shield which is full of air.Then,the planet exploded,Frieza destroyed it I guess,but my brother and father were still alive,I could sense them.From that point,I knewed that I'm betrayed from my father,I hated him,and I wanted revenge.I landed on a planet Tsuku.The race that of that planet was peacefull,but they loved fighting.They trained me,and when I was at my full power I destroyed their planet and went to get my revenge.I sensed his power which was rising with every second,but he was not a threath.Finally,I found him in his Legendary Super Saiyan State, fighting you.You fired some weak blue beam and threw him into the sun.You killed my brother,I was shocked.I trained and trained to become the one who will kill him ! Hhhhh,It should be me who killed you.You're too lucky I didn't killed you then,I wanted to fight you at your max,but then that pink demon came.I enjoyed looking at him fighting all of you,still,I knew you will destroy him,so I waited,all until now,when you are all at your maximum power so I can kill you all !" Fight ! Xorcai finished the story. Everyone powered up.Vegeta said while rushing at Xorcai:"Let's see what you've got.Xorcai dodged:"Pathetic."Vegeta transformed into a SSJ.He attacked again with a barrage of punches and kicks but Xorcai blocked them like child's play:"Ugh,only thing you know is dodging and blocking."Xorcai said:"Really,see this."He punched Vegeta and then kicked him as he fell on the ground.Goku,Gohan,Goten,Uub,Bra,Pan,Trunks and Piccolo attacked Xorcai all at the same time but he dodged them all like nothing:"This is all you've got ? Hpmf..."Goku answered:"Not even close."Goten,Goku and Trunks transformed into SSJ2.Pan and Bra turned into a SSJ.Goku menaged to hit Xorcai few times but then he gained the upper hand.He blasted Pan and Bra away:"Super Saiyan 2,huh.You're still weak."Gohan bursted into rage:"Playing time ower,let me show you a power up that is even stronger than a Super Saiyan 3."He powered up to his ultimate form.He totally outclased Xorcai,hitting him many times.He finished with a Kamehameha and sent Xorcai flying .He landed on the opposite side of ruins.Gohan said exausted:"I put everything I got into that attack."Uub replied:"Why do I have a bad feeling about this ?"Goten suprised:"Because of that ! Gohan,get away of the blast !"A giant beam attacked Gohan from behind,It was to late for him to dodge.A second before the blast would hit him Uub pushed Gohan to evade the beam and then he absorbed it.Trunks was suprised:"What ?"Uub explained:"I discovered that I can absorb the beam and use it energy.I am a part Majin,ain't I ? Still,this beam is made of negative energy,I need to release it.Uub started releasing the power he just absorbed:"Good trick you have,your friend won't be so lucky next time.Goten started firing many blasts from his hand to hit the Xorcai but he dodged them all.Goku said:"Time to get serious." as he transformed into a SSJ3.Vegeta did the same:"Time to meet your end Xorcai !"They attacked at the same time.They were evenly matched.Goku yelled:"Kaaaa-Meee-Haaa-Meee-Haaaaaaaaa !"It was a direct hit.Vegeta gained the upper hand.Xorcai smiled:You are fighting with all your strenght and you are even with me supressed.Funny."Xorcai punched Vegeta in stomach so hard that he fell on the ground,then,he did the simmilar with Goku.Goten said:"Trunks,Let's fuse."Trunks Nodded.Words:"Fuu-sion Haaa" were heard and Gotenks was standing there.Xorcai said:"Ah,so you fused with that fusion technique.Nice,Let's see what you've got Gotenks.He was suprised:"How do you know my name ?"Xorcai answered:"I was there all the time you were fighting Buu,remember ?You didn't saw me,of course.Now,Let's fight."Gotenks nodded.A clash of two great powers started.Gotenks transformed into a SSJ.He was gaining the upper hand,still,as hard as he hit him,Xorcai always looked undemaged: Why can't I hurt you ! He yelled:"Big Tree Kamehameha !"The beam hit Xorcai,but again,it was nothing to him:"The truth is,I'm holding back at all of you.Even if you turn into a Super Saiyan 3,you could only stay in that form for few minutes as you already used all of your energy.Also,you won't be a threat to me even in that form."Gotenks knew Xorcai was right,It would be foolish to use a SSJ3 while he is already exhausted of fighting.He unfused.Goku told Vegeta:"We need to fuse,Vegeta,there is no other way."Vegeta said:"Kakarot,how many times do I need to tell you that I'm not going to do that dance !"Goten got an idea:"Dad,even if you fuse,the result will be the same.Xorcai is holding back at us and doesn't even try to be serious.We are nothing compared to him,however,I've got an idea."He walked to Xorcai:"Xorcai,I will promise we will be a match for you,in three days !"Xorcai said suprised:"What,three days ?If it was three decades you wouldn't become stronger than me."Goten smiled:"Oh really.Well,if you give us three days of training,we would became even stronger than you.Are you up to the challenge ?"Xorcai laughed:"Heh,okay,I will give you three days.I will not kill an ant in that time."Goten said:"Ok,Xorcai.Now,let me explain the plan to others."Xorcai replied:"Hpmh,to make thing easier to you,I would go,but I hope you get at least a bit stronger than now.I didn't had a real challenge from when I was born.You should be lucky."He flied of.Everyone was suprised by this.What is Goten's plan ? Will it work ? Will they beat Xorcai ? What kind of training is it ? Vegeta said:"Goten,what are you up to.Do you thing we will really be able to defeat him just by training for three days ?"Goten smiled:"Chill off,I will explain you everything.We have just three days.We need to use them wisely." Goten's plan ! "This will not be easy to do,and we have very little time,so listen me carefully" Goten said.Uub was curious:"So,what's the plan ?"Goten answered:"First,we need to find the Dragonballs.It would take 1 hour or less if we use instant transmission.Trunks,I will teleport us to your mom to give us 6-7 radars."He used instant transmission.They were back in ten minutes.Goten explained:"I will go with Trunks,Uub will go with Pan,Goku will find them alone,same with Vegeta and Bra.Now,Let's find them."Everyone started searching.Searching didn't take long.Goku,Uub and Goten used their Instant Transmission to teleport them wherever they want.In half of hour all dragonballs were found.Goten summoned the Dragon:"Ariseee,Shenron !"Shenron raised:"Tell me your wish !"Goten asked:"Shenron,can you read my thoughts ?"Shenron answered:"Yes I can."Goten said:"Great,my wish is hard to explain,so can you just read my thoughts and see what I want ?"Shenron answered positive.He readed Goten's mind:"Your wish is hard to grant,for what you want,one dimension needs to be destroyed,so that I can place another in her place."Goten:"Then use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber dimension ! It is corupted."Shenron said:"If you wish...Your wish has been granted,just for one use,but you don't have another wish as this used almost all of my energy."Vegeta was impatient:"Okay,so what do we do now,Goten.We have little time you know !"Goten smiled:"Relax Vegeta.Dad,teleport us to Kami's lookout."Goku nodded.He teleported them.Dende was there:"Ah,so here you are,good thing you aren't killed by that monster."Uub replied:"Yeah,now Goten,where is your wish ?"Goten sad to follow him.Trunks was surprised:"Don't tell me,you asked Shenron,for a..."Goten interupted him:"Yes,for a new Hyperbolic Time Chamber.Still,this one is better."Everyone was surprised,Vegeta the most:"What,you think that Hyperbolic Time Chamber will make us stronger than Xorcai,only two can be in there !"Goten smiled:"You thinks,this HTC can have as much users as you want,also,the gravity is much stronger,around 800,also,one day here is three years there,so we will be there for three years,just training and training.Still,we could only use it for once,as the dimension itself is too strong.We should grab this chance."Everyone looked him by surprise.Trunks said:"We will be there for 9 years ! We will get much older ! Just pan will have 19.What do you think Goten ?"Goten laughed:"Don't worry,we don't age in that dimension.Ah,here we are.Get ready for the most intense training in your life."Everyone walked into the new dimension,and started training. Meanwhile...(Xorcai) Xorcai was hungry.He was eating some fruit he found.He had an idea:Heh,I'm going to make some fun,I said I wouldn't kill an ant,but I didn't said that I wont kill a human..."Xorcai was interrupted as something flied over his head.He flied and grabbed it.It was a round stone.He knew it was the Dragonball and that Z-fighters asked Dragon for something.He got an idea to find all seven of them and then wait to make his wish of immortality:"Heh,humans,this is your lucky day. Training and training and training... Z-fighters didn't wasted time.They were all training the best way they know.Gotenks was making new moves.Goku was sparing with Uub and Vegeta was training alone.For Bra and Pan it was hard to walk on such gravity,but they managed to keep up.Gohan was pushing his limits.He couldn't turn into a Super Saiyan as he is in his Ultimate state.Piccolo was wearing his heavy suit to make his progress faster.Everyone was becoming stronger and stronger and closer to their goal to defeat Xorcai. New Super Saiyan 2 ! Pan and Bra were fighting seriously.As Bra is older,she was a little stronger than Pan.She became an Full-Powered Super Saiyan.Pan was being badly beated.She attacked with a kamehameha,but Bra dodged it and kneed her.Pan spitted out some blood.She became angry and managed to kick Bra in head which sent her flying.Bra said:"Good,Pan.This training works.We became much stronger,but I am still stronger than you."Bra punched Pan in face and them kicked her in stomach.Pan said:"Heh,heh.I guess You didn't expected this."Pan powered up.Her power was rising in astonishing speed.Lightings came out of her body.She became a Super Saiyan 2:"How do you like it ?"Pan attacked Bra so fast that she couldn't even see.She said:"I think I need some rest.At least I won the round ! Yeaaa !" Movies *The ultimate fusion of fusions vs. the ultimate evil of evils ! *More to come.... Trivia *Dragon Ball Z : NS is third fan-fiction of Raging Blast. His first fan-fiction was Dragon Ball : NS and his second was Dragon Ball Z : NA *All three fan-fictions of Raging Blast are after DBZ where there was no GT. *All three fan-fictions of Raging Blast have ":" in their name. *Dragon Ball : NS and Dragon Ball Z : NS have almost the same names besides "Z" in Dragon Ball Z : NS. *Pictures of Goten,Trunks,Pan and Bra are from Dragonball Multiverse,one of the greatest Fan-Fics on interted ! *Other pictures are most from the great Deviantart users or from the web. *In this fan-fiction,Goten has a totally different look from the GT one. *The logo of Dragon Ball Z : NS is made of four pictures which Raging Blast edited in Paint. *Xorcai is pun of Xicors. *Lesse is a pun of Valesse. *This fan-fiction will have 5-6 sagas. *Raging Blast will make 2-3 movies or even more. *Raging Blast makes a colorful title of every Saga.He chooses the color by a villain.Pre-Dragon Ball saga have the color of Goku's training suits as there is no villain and Xorcai saga has Blue and Grey,the colors of his hair and blast attacks